Flandre Scarlet
Basic Information (playstyle, etc) Flandre in many aspects is similar to Remilia, except being slightly more technical and requiring more movements. Flandre has a lot of potential for aerial combos with her C bullets, as they cause the enemy to bounce into the air. Basic Moves It should be noted that like her sister, Flandre does not have a dash attack because she hops when she grazes, so they become aerials instead. In addition to that she does not have flight, but rather something similar to a teleport costing one orb, and her forward airdash carries her at a slight angle downwards. Melee Moves Bullet Moves Skillcards Spellcards Combos Note: basically everything is a variant/mixup (yes I’m not original) '''''Midscreen:''''' '''214b 2c hjc9 j.8D 1.8k damage''' '''2a 3a 2c hjc8 j.9D j.8a 2.4k damage''' ''Alt: 2a 3a 2c hjc8 j.8D j.8D j.5b 2.3k damage'' '''5c hjc9 j.5c 22c 2k damage''' (There has to be two hits from the first c and at least one hit from the second c; this combo may screw up sometimes because the enemy gets in the way of you jumping to the wall for 22c; of course any 22c can whiff due to enemy positioning) '''5c hjc9 j.5a j.5a j.8a 1.8k damage''' '''j.5a j.5a f.5a 6a 623c 2.2k damage''' (You can also end with 5b for 2k damage instead) '''j.5a j.5a 6D j.5a j.5a 6a 2.1k damage''' (Use this if you land behind the enemy after the 4th j.5a) ''Alt: j.5a j.5a 6D j.5a j.5a 5aaaa 2.6k damage'' (Use this if you land in front of the enemy after the 4th j.5a) '''j.5a j.5a j.6a 623b/c 2k damage''' ''Alt: j.5a j.5a j.6a 5c 1.8k damage'' '''j.5a j.5a j.5c hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.4k damage''' '''j.5a j.5a 2a 3a 623b 2.4k damage''' (You can end the combo with 2c to deal 2.2k damage instead) ''Alt: j.5a j.5a f.5a 3a 623b 2.3k damage'' (Use this if you are a bit farther away from the enemy; you can end with 2c for 2.1k damage instead) '''''Near Corner:''''' 236b j.5a j.6a f.5a 6a 623b 2.4k damage (This combo is used between midscreen and near corner) '''j.5a j.6a f.5a 6a 2c 2.2k damage''' (This combo is used between midscreen and near corner) '''f.5a 6a 5b 5c hjc9 j.8a 2.2k damage''' (This combo is used between midscreen and near corner) '''Alt: f.5a 6a 5b 5c 623c 2k~ damage''' (This is a midscreenish alternative that may deal a bit less damage depending on how much of 5b hits, so this combo usually ends with just over 2k damage) '''5aaaa 6D j.5a j.5a land j.5a j.5a 2.4k damage''' '''5aaaa 6a 623b 2.5k damage''' ''Alt: 236b j.5a 5aaaa 6a 623b 2.7k damage'' (236b is for a gap closer and j.5a is for damage) ''Alt: 236b j.5a 5aaaa 6a 2c 2.5k damage'' '''5b 5c hjc9 j.5c j.9D j.5a j.8a 2.2k damage''' '''5c 6D j.5a j.5a land j.5a j.6a 2k damage''' ''Alt: 5c 6D j.5a j.5a land j.8a 1.8k damage'' '''j.5a j.6a f.5a 6a 2c 2.2k damage''' '''5aaaa 6a 2c 2.2k damage''' '''j.5b j.6D j.5a j.5a land j.5a j.5a j.8a 2.2k damage''' '''j.2b j.6D j.2a 6a 1.8k damage''' '''j.2b j.6D j.5a j.5a 6D j.5a j.5a j9 j.5a j.8a 2.4k damage''' (the j.2b has to be at a very low height so that the j.2b doesn't cause early limit for 2k damage; however, more j.2b hits means more damage if it doesn't cause early limit; you can just end with j.8a after the fourth j.5a for 2.3k damage if you don't like mashing buttons; its j9 and not 6D coz 6D makes you drop too fast and j8 doesn't make you stick in the corner(both do work, but with a much higher chance to whiff); j.5a is the finish coz I can't find any other move that would fit there xd) '''5c 6b hjc9 j.9D j.5a j.8a 2.1k damage''' '''j.2a j.5c [6b] 1.8k damage''' (The charged 6b guarantees limit) ''Alt: j.2a j.5c 623b 2.2k damage'' ''Alt: j.2a j.5c j.9d/hjc9 j.5a j.8a 2.3k damage?'' '''2a 6a 2c hjc9 j.8D j.8a 2.2k damage''' '''j.2b j.2c j.6D j.5a j.5a j.8a 2.1k damage''' '''j.5a j.5a 6D j.5a j.5a 2a 3a 2.3k damage''' (you can alternatively end with 6a for a little less damage) ''Alt: j.5a j.5a 6D j.5a j.8a 5c 2.1k damage'' '''5c 6D 2c hjc8 j.8a 2.2k damage''' (It works at a specific point near the corner) '''Definitely a near corner combo: 2c 2k damage''' (5 hits for 100% limit; you could hjc8 j.8D j.9D (whatever directions work for you) j.5a j.8a after four 2c hits for almost 2.4k damage though) '''''Corner:''''' '''214b 5b 5c 623c 1.9-2k damage''' (Works in or near corner) '''5b 5c hjc8 j.5b j.5c j.9D j.8a 2.1k damage''' (May limit early depending on b hits) '''j.5a j.8a j.5c j.9D j.5a j.8a 2.4k damage''' (This combo whiffs pretty often because j.8a is weird; you can end with j.5a for simplicity) '''5aaaa 2a 3a 2c 2.4k damage''' (There’s a very specific timing to get 2a; if you get it down, you’ll easily be able to finish the combo) '''j.5a j.5a f.5a 2c hjc9 j.8D j.8a 2.3k damage''' Frame Data